farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Katralla
Bio Princess Katralla was the heir to Empress Novia of the Breakaway Colonies. As the anniversary of her birth approached, Katralla was expected to choose a compatible suitor whom she could marry and rule beside when she took the throne. While at a party she was testing the male Sebaceans with a liquid that would provide information on whether the male and female are compatible to bear a child, however Scarran envoy Cargn was plotting to make sure that she would be unable to bear a child with another Sebacaen, thus meaning that she would not become empress and the title would instead go to her brother Prince Clavor. Unfortunately for Cargn, Katralla used this liquid on recent arrival John Crichton and when they kissed Katralla found out that she and Crichton were compatible to reproduce. Through some DNA tests, Katralla was impregnated by Crichton (instead of any sexual relationship, the whole process was done via the tests and were successful), it was planned for Katralla and Crichton to get married, however, Katralla did not truly want to go through with the marriage because she had already found love with Counselor Tyno. In the end, Katralla decided to get married to John but the happiness was cut short when Crichton found out that straight after the wedding they would be turned into metallic statues for 80 cycles until Empress Novia passed away. While in the metallic form, the subject could still hear and see and in some cases was able to speak. While in this form, Crichton was beheaded, though he survived as the subject remained perfectly safe if the severed body part was returned. His head was taken by Cargn and dropped in acid until Scorpius rescued the head in order to take the information from his brain. His attempt to do this was foiled when Disruptor Jenavian Charto shot him and rescued the head, returning it back to the statue and releasing him from his statue form. Though Crichton was later willing to return to his statue form and emerge in 80 cycles to raise his child with Katralla, they learned that going through the process again would kill Crichton. Knowing that it wouldn't be fair on Katralla if he just left and didn't father their baby, and knowing Katralla's feelings for Tyno, it was decided by Crichton, Katralla, and Tyno that Tyno would stay and be the father to the baby. Katralla with Tyno remained in her stone form and was set to be released from it when her time came for her to rule. As a statue, she witnessed the Grennij invade her planet at the vanguard of the Kkore and massacre a number of her subjects in her very chamber. Unrealized Reality In an unrealized reality where Aeryn Sun never left the Peacekeepers, Princess Katralla married Crichton and left the Breakaway Colonies along with their daughter Katrana aboard Moya. Quotes *Pieces of different kindling often build the strongest fire. Trivia Appearances * "Look at the Princess - A Kiss is but a Kiss" * "Look at the Princess - I Do, I Think" * "Look at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton" * Farscape: Gone and Back * Farscape: Scorpius: "Knives at a Gunfight" Category:Season 2 characters Category:Comic characters Category:Sebaceans Category:Female